


What Is in a Name?

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg will always have an erection, M/M, Sex, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Mycroft makes it impossible for Greg to not get hard at work, even though he knows the DI wouldn't let anyone else touch him in such an intimate way.





	

Mycroft woke to the silence of the master bedroom, the darkness was comforting, he didn't't need to be all powerful here. He only needed to love Greg which was always easy to do. His love was sound asleep in his arms, these were the moments Mycroft loved the most. There were so many ways he could wake Greg up.

Mycroft began a slow path down his lovers chest, nipping and licking the skin he could reach, blowing in his belly button before moving the sheets to get to that glorious cock that always brought him so much pleasure. A grin passed his face before Mycroft began teasing the head, but never touching. 

"Wake up, my love." 

Greg moaned as he woke up, his hips moving up. The burning in his groin almost unbearable. A hand was placed over his mouth as he moaned again. 'So it is going to be one of those times.'

Mycroft moved back up to nip at Greg's nipple, until it was pebble hard and red. "Graham."

Greg moaned, his body trembling. 'Oh this beautiful torture.'

Mycroft could feel the muscles twitching under Greg's skin as he continued, nipping and kissing from spot to spot, repeating different names. Mycroft moved down to nip at Greg's hip, a thrill running through him as he thought of all the marks he was going to leave. "Geoff."

Mycroft pressed their bodies together as he picked up Greg's hand, sucking each finger into his mouth as he looked into his lover's eyes. His breath coming in shallow gasps to match Greg's. "Gene."

Greg strained against the hand and Mycroft's body as his hips moved of their own accord, he needed it so bad....

Mycroft moved to blow over the wet spots he had created before sucking a bruise into Greg's neck. "Garret."

Greg was babbling under the hand that was holding back his cries, this was the most pleasurable torture he'd ever gone through. His cock was so hard it was almost painful as he was being turned almost inside out and Mycroft had barely even touched him. 

Mycroft was satisfied with his work before he moved to Greg's ear, nipping his ear lobe. "Greg."

That one word sent Greg over the edge a bone crushing, spine bending orgasm ripped from him as his screams were muffled by the hand that was still covering his mouth. 

Mycroft delighted in his ability to pull these reactions form Greg. He waited for the after shocks to pass before getting up from the bed to get a rag. "Let me clean you up, love."

Greg couldn't even move as he laid in the after glow, that was an amazing wake up.

Mycroft cleaned him up, slowly and lovingly moving over each spot before wiping the cum off his body. "My handsome lover." 

Greg couldn't help yawning. "My amazing man, work should be fun today."

Mycroft kissed Greg softly. "But you'll only let me touch you." 

Greg was falling asleep again as he was relaxed. "Mhm...no one else."

Mycroft set the rag aside as he cuddled up to Greg again, they could get a few more hours. "My heart."


End file.
